nbalivemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Shooting
3-Point Shooting Frequently Asked Questions How do I take a 3pt shot? It's easy, stand behind the curved arc, and use the shoot button to initiate a jump shot. What is the shot meter? The shot meter is what determines the accuracy (likelihood of shot going in) of your shot. What should I aim for on the meter? Your best bet is hitting the green dot, which gives a plus 20-22% boost. Where is the best location to take a 3 from? The best location, in terms of percentage, is the corner. Corner 3’s are the key to high scores in H2H and LvL. Sometimes, you may wish to switch up shot locations, which will be covered later. Why am I missing open 3’s, even with +20% release? The game is simulation-based, and in real life, even the best shooters miss. Don't let it get to you, just keep shooting. Unlike NBA 2k, a perfect release is much easier to achieve, so a green release does not mean a guaranteed basket. How and when should I switch up my shot locations? The best location, in terms of percentage, is the corner. Corner 3’s are the key to high scores in H2H and LvL. Sometimes, you may wish to switch up shot locations, which will be covered later. 3-Point Shot Percentage Formula The maximum shot percentage you can reach when attempting a 3-point shot for every player is 80%. You can work out roughly what a player's maximum potential shot percentage is using the formula below: ((x + 4) ÷ 2) + b where: x = 3-point rating (including boosts) b = release bonus Bank Shot # Make sure that you're in an area where a bank shot might be possible (see image). # Press and hold shoot like normal, but a split second after pressing shoot, move the thumbstick towards your basket. Dunking Having players with a high dunk rating and then holding the drive button makes dunking easier. Here are some dunking techniques: Fast break dunk # Get the steal while the opponent's PG has the ball up top # Once you have possession of the ball, sprint down the court for an uncontested dunk (you can also pass to someone else on your team who is ahead of you) Pass to someone cutting to the basket # Wait for another player on your team to start cutting towards the basket # Time the pass so that they can quickly catch it and then immediately go for the dunk (this can also be done from further out if the lane is clear) Pump fake and drive # Pump fake to get your defender up in the air # Drive by your defender now they can't stop you for a dunk Free throw line dunk # Beat your defender and run toward the free throw line (spin moves can help) # Start your dunk from the free throw line (you need a player with a high dunk rating for this one) Run around until a path to the basket is available # Run around the lane with a player that has a high dribbling stat # Once a path become clear, drive to the basket for the dunk Pump-Fake Pump-faking can be done by tapping the shoot button without holding it down for any length of time. If you pump-fake prior to dribbling, you are then able to move around after the pump-fake, but if you pump-fake after you’ve already been dribbling, you’ll no longer be able to move as the game won’t let you travel. If you pass into the corner and then immediately pump-fake, you can often get your defender to leave their feet and attempt a block allowing you to then dribble around them and get an open mid-range shot or layup (this can also work in other areas beyond the 3-point line). Shot Types There are a number of stats that control how well a player shoots in a variety of different situations. These include: * Inside Paint Shot * Mid-Range Shot * 3 Pointer * Dunking * Post Shot * Scoring With Contact The first three are specific to areas on the court as shown in the diagram. Dunking is self-explanatory; it controls how easily and effectively a player will dunk the ball. A Post Shot is when a player is within the Inside Paint or Mid-Range areas and is backing down an opponent as the shot is initiated. Scoring With Contact controls how well a player will finish when a defender has made contact with the player as they're shooting. Category:Dunk Category:3-point Category:Midrange Category:Alley-oop Category:Bank shot Category:Pump-fake Category:Paint shot Category:Post shot